


Reconnecting

by HeyxItsxAli



Series: Gavins Littlespace [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Nines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Gavin, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 01:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyxItsxAli/pseuds/HeyxItsxAli
Summary: Hank and Connor look after Gavin while Nines is away and a unexpected guest makes a visit.





	Reconnecting

It was 4 months after Nines and Gavin had shared a large part of their lives with Connor and Hank. Nines was unfortunately in Washington D.C with Markus and the others making adjustments to the agreement they made with the president about their rights.

Gavin had been feeling pretty lonely, even though he had the comfort of three cats, and was feeling rather small. He wanted Nines to come home, but he wasn’t scheduled back for another week. Gavin felt ashamed that he had to text Connor and Hank to come over, but he was glad that he got to have their company and affection. He preferred Hank when it came to the pair because he let him get away with more, but he loved how easy it was to guilt trip Connor into swaddling him on the couch while they watch Disney films. 

By the time the pair had arrived Gavin was laid on the couch under three blankets surrounded by his cats. He eyes were slowly closing and opening, suggesting that he was struggling to stay awake and he had his favourite pastel blue pacifier in between his lips. Once he heard the door open he sat up and reached his arms up, hinting that he wished to be picked up and cuddled close. Both Hank and Connor were happy to oblige placing Gavin over their laps.

They were three movies in when Connor heard a faint knock on the door and went to inspect who had knocked. When he looked through the peep hole he saw someone he was never expecting to see in a small apartment building in the middle of Detroit. Elijah Kamski. 

Connor called out to Gavin, “Gav, you have an unexpected visitor.” Gavin raised his head from Hanks shoulder to mummer, “Who?” incoherently. “Kamski...” Gavins face paled slightly as he scrambled off Hanks lap and practically ran to the bedroom. Both of the remaining pair stayed there for a second, a dumbfounded look on their face. Connor quickly let Elijah in while Hank went to see why Gavin had run off. 

“Hey bud, where’d you go?” He asked, hoping to receive an answer. He heard a small whimper from inside the closet and was slightly surprised, there was barely any space in there, but Gavin has proven to them that he can practically fit into any space if he’s determined enough. Hank pulled the door to the side and knelt down in front of him. “What you doing hiding in there?” He asked while Gavin crawled out and onto his lap. Hank had to shift to accommodate him, but he made it work. “Scared.” Gavin whined. This made Hank blink in confusion. “What do you mean?” Gavin simply shook his head while whining, refusing to answer the question. Hank ran his hand up and down his back to reassure Gavin that he didn’t have to talk if he didn’t want to. 

Connor opened the door slightly and peaked in, “Everything alright?” He asked while he observed the pair interact. “Not really, he was hiding in the closet and doesn’t want to talk about it.” Hank explained. Connor nodded in acceptance and headed back to the living room to see if he could get some answers.

Once he arrived there he saw Elijah fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. “He doesn’t want to see me, does he?” He asks, still fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. “No, he doesn’t.” Connor said in an assertive tone. “I’m not surprised, how I treated him last wasn’t how I wanted to. He told me about this thing and I reacted the only way I knew how to, with anger and confusion. I didn’t listen to his explanation and basically disowned him as a brother. By the time he had gone, I regretted the whole thing.” He spoke remorsefully. Connor stood shocked after learning about what had happened between the half brothers, but he realised that Elijah longed for a second chance. “I’ll show you where he is.” He said slowly before walking in the direction of the bedroom. Elijah shot out his seat to chase after Connor. 

Elijah walks tentatively into the bedroom to see Gavin sat on the bed, facing the door with Hank sat behind him and Connor knelt in front of him. Gavin looked up to see Elijah standing in the door way, a look a regret and sadness on his face. Connor moves out of his way and Elijah walks towards Gavin before slumping down. “I’m so sorry.” He said on the point of tears. “I have no excuse for the way I acted, you don’t deserve how I treated you. I wish you will forgive me but completely understand if you chose not to.” By this point tears were slowly descending down Elijah’s face. Gavin looked back at Hank and Connor for a small bit of confidence before leaping into Elijah’s embrace. He buried his face in his brothers neck and started to cry. They both sat there until Gavin had worn himself out and was on the verge of sleep. Elijah stood up and laid Gavin on the bed before crawling in next to him. 

Elijah spent as much time at Gavins apartment as he could. When Nines returned home he was surprised to see both of them sleeping on the couch with a Disney movie playing on the tv. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over the pair. He couldn’t wait for Gavin to wake up and explain what his time alone was like.


End file.
